Aracio del Pasillas Vigorito
( ) |birthday = |age = 1000+ |gender = Male |height = |weight = | aspect = |kanji = アラキオ・デル・パシサ・ビゴリト |romaji = Arākio Deru Pashisa Bigorito |affiliation = , | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = |base of operations = , |family = |allies = |enemies = | resurrección = Padrón | english = | japanese = |image gallery = yes}} Aracio del Pasillas Vigorito (アラキオ・デル・パシサ・ビゴリト, Arākio Deru Pashisa Bigorito) is the result attained through the happenings of Shidai Hiramitsu Matsushita's Yakitsugi, bringing to unison the force of life preceding a former of the along with that of a of the caliber. An by name, he is in no way associated with the , but rather was appointed a Templar by the for the looming threat of which his mere existence alone encompasses; he is to them a very formidable enemy, despite warranting naught in his millena of life. Unlike his fellow kin, whose every bead of power is innate and determined through naturalistic means, Aracio is one of the very few who has drawn any interest in the formal practice of honing his skills outside of battle —likely out of the venue of his secondary alter ego— to such an extent that he may even be uplifted to the boundaries of Grandmaster. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: The power that lay dormant within the diabolical imbecile that is Aracio burns with passion. That which is none other than the will of fire, garnering intensely searing flames the likes of which are akin and possibly even superior to Ryujin Jakka in all its dismay. As the ability was forged alongside his soul, unlike in the case of Shinigami, whose powers are instead weaved by their Asauchi to reflect their master's subconscious desires through their many experiences together, Aracio is able to make use of his fire orientated abilities without releasing his Zanpakutō, albeit to a much lesser extent. His flames, while respectable in their capabilities of wreaking havoc, are still but a far cry when compared to those of his Resurrección. Aracio himself likens this concept to a Shikai, while also referring to it as a "small glimpse" of his true strength. In truth, this phenomenon is really nothing beyond the fanciful application of controlling one's reiatsu, especially in the case of the Arrancar. The element of fire composes and nurtures Aracio's very soul; they are one in the same. In his capacity as the embodiment of fire itself, Aracio is essentially able to generate endless constraints of the element, manipulating it to his content. His control over his soul is such that, were he to come upon such a decision, the flames, no matter their numbers, could ultimately prove futile in damaging other's souls, given his soul itself is an application of his will, which alludes directly to his intentions in deciding right from wrong and good from bad. *'Llevar Rojo' (レバー・ロホ, Wear Red): Whether it be worn to chaperone one's own wealth or simply to celebrate a joyous occasion, clothing is worn by all of those whom are fortunate enough to be able to afford it. However yet, the most conditioned use of clothing over the span of several millennia has remained, and that is for defensive measures taken in preparation against Mother Nature herself. Clothing is unique to cultures who have gathered around over various climates and temperatures; those in snow infested whereabouts adorn themselves in several layers in an attempt to keep themselves warm, while those in places with more sun instead dress in as few articles as possible. For beings who are not only spiritually aware, but furthermore, have come to amends with their powers, it is possible to wear a given element just as if it were a t-shirt. Wearing flames is in Aracio's best interest; doing so laminates his frame in scorching heat that turns to smithereens all that it scathes, rendering physical attacks ill advised against him. While heralded for its defensive capabilities, this technique also provides enhancements to Aracio's speed and strength, respectively; for all intents and purposes, given the many advantages it presents, Llevar Rojo is often garnered by Aracio within the first phase of every meaningful battle. **'Llevar Los Zapatos' (レバー・ザパトス, Wear Shoes): There are many applications relating to the manipulation of fire; as mentioned, one such possibility is to wear the element as if it were a piece of clothing. Even then, however, there exist many possibilities that may be further discovered, each bringing viable use to a battle. By surging flames beneath the soles of his feet, Aracio is able to enhance his vertical leap considerably, all the while performing a feat that is likened to pyrokinetic flight. Indeed, using his flames alone, Aracio can ascend to the skies, keeping conscious control over operations pertaining to his feet. By extension, as this technique shapes his legs into rockets, Aracio also has his bodily movements increased dramatically, a trait which he can also apply to his usage of Sonído to traverse the battlefield at incomprehensible arrays of speed. **'Llevar Los Guantes' (レバー・グアヌッ, Wear Gloves): This technique is comprised of Aracio concealing his hands and fists with his flames, resulting in the augmentation of his hand-to-hand prowess. Close quarters to him becomes but a breeze, as the damage that is dealt to any enemy he makes contact with is crucial: the given area is charred black by the intensity of the fire, with his opponent likely losing the ability to freely move it. Aracio has also been seen making use of this technique in battle to extend his reach, shooting out a beam composed of flames that is shaped to take upon the form of his hand and arm; this latter trait, while simplistic in every sense of the word, is incredibly useful, rewarding Aracio with his life in unprecedented circumstances. In example, it may be garnered to quickly grasp ahold of a fleeing enemy or even to regain momentum during a state of descent. There are always things in life that simply cannot be touched, due to various reasons; this technique enables Aracio the benefit of surpassing such limitations without suffering from the consequences. Cero Grandmaster The trademark ability of the Hollow, the Cero is accomplished by the release of exponentially large sums of concentrated spiritual energy; in essence, this is all it is, an equation of a soul's spiritual energy shaped and structuralized into the form of a beam. For this reason, the Cero resembles the Hollow's makeup, embodying the color of their reiryoku as well as their spiritual signature as a whole. True masters of this technique are those Hollows whom have come to proper amends with themselves, and as a result, are able to both manipulate and freely control their spiritual energy at will. Because the technique relies solely upon spiritual power, the greater one's reiryoku, the more potent the Cero. For this very same reason, its usage is restricted to only those select few Hollow whom have become of at least Menos class; any other Hollow would simply be too underdeveloped to garner a blast from their reiryoku. Transcendent Spiritual Power: When Aracio was brought into existence, it was said that all of Hueco Mundo quivered in fear; not its inhabitants, for they all perished the moment they came within his presence, the essence of their souls unable to withstand the grueling pressure that naturally occupied his. It was the land itself that had tremored, out of plain fright and horror and nothing less. Being of Vasto Lorde origins, the billions of souls that were mended together forcibly became a product of utter power in complete and earnest stature; when his aura flares, they can be heard wailing in protest to be let free to once more roam the world as they had initially pleased. What is truly so staggering, however, is the fact that in modern times, Aracio's spiritual power has grown to such an extent that it has virtually become incomprehensible to the likes of even Shinigami of the captain level, not to mention the higher ups of Hueco Mundo themselves who beckon at the behest of the Espada. They are unable to sense Aracio's presence in the very least, as if they were deemed unworthy of its recognition. He simply appears about them when he elects to, a nose in either one of his nostrils, and in truly captivating instances, a finger in both. *'Flawless Reiatsu Control': A Cero is nothing without proper control of the reiatsu composing it on behalf of the Hollow in question; in such cases, it would simply have no form, being rendered nothing more than a berserk exertion of one's spiritual power. While effective to some degree, the latter trait is not beneficial in every circumstance; to be of exceptional aid, a Cero must be diverse, truly versatile so as to provide the Hollow with perfect coverage in battle. Whether it be unleashed from close, medium, or even long range, the impact the Cero may carry is dependent on the control of the Hollow's spiritual energy. This is what differentiates a truly powerful specimen from the likes of one who has been properly attested. With Aracio's degree of mastery, he can be seen giving complete form to his Cero, shaping it to take upon any form he pleases, even to make clones of himself to do his bidding. Hierro Grandmaster Following the birth of a Hollow into an Arrancar, it gains a vast plethora of new abilities, one of which is Hierro. Through the condensation of the Arrancar in question's about his skin and flesh, a feat akin to "iron skin" of the sorts can be achieved, whereby a natural line of defense is forged, its name in reference of its capabilities in rivaling even that of iron. However, whereas most Arrancar are limited to this measly accomplishment, Aracio is but the only member within the existence of his entire kin to explore the technique to a level beyond the norm; in his case, he performs a wide array of adverse principles, redefining Hierro to such an extent that it may no longer beckon to a single name. Since the dawn of life have Hollows sought to imitate Shinigami, even going as far as to wielding Zanpakutō for themselves, turning a blind eye to what was already there before them. But not Aracio, he is somehow much more grateful than the others, making do with that which was properly bestowed upon him. The key to any battle is defense, for in all accounts it is what secures one from the premises of attack. If one has fortified their will in guarding themselves with haste and has insured the safekeeping of their wellbeing as a whole, then only will victory in all its glory be rectified. Hierro to Aracio is a way of life; so many times had he witnessed countless Hollow fall prey to their own brethren, unable to withstand the awesome powers that comprised the noble Menos. Yet, even while inferior in rank, and while he was not necessarily able to counterattack in any which way, Aracio nevertheless found himself able to fend off the incoming assaults met at the hands of his pursuers due to his focus on having been so inclined to polishing his defenses. When a defense is rightfully secure, then there may exist no gap between the two forces, no matter one's letter of attack; for the one who has at his expense the ability to withstand any means of debauchery can convert even the most obscene of circumstances into a waging war-fest. Precognitive Sense: Instilled within Aracio's mind is an automated mechanism which revolves around the process of detecting any dangers that aim to strike him from within; any foreign invaders are exposed with incomprehensible speed and accuracy, alerting Aracio of their hazardous ambitions. However yet, beyond even this is that which follows in close pursuit; antibodies are developed within Aracio's body to combat the parasite directly upon its course, rendering any further attempts of the same magnitude essentially futile. By now, Aracio's body is flustering with antibodies of all kinds, such that they may even band together in times of crisis to eliminate a foreign invader of similar properties. Temperature Immunity: There are many climates known to the world, some cold, many warm. Whether they be self imposed through the use of one's powers or brought upon by natural causes, alterations in temperature could mean all the difference in battle. As a part of his deluxe defense packaging, Aracio is not only able to withstand virtually any climate, but rather, coexist within even the most gruesome of environments without experiencing any sort of setback. This is another benefit bestowed upon him by his Hierro; acting as an invisible coat, it keeps him protected from burns and freezes of all kinds. Never will Aracio's skin succumb to cracks and ripples in the presence of snow; pertaining to such matters, never will it so much as grow tanner in hue as a result either, remaining but forever one color no matter the amount of sunlight it has absorbed, so long as his Hierro is active. Shapeshifting: The amount of ways in which any being may be attacked is essentially infinite; limitations alluding to physical, spiritual, and mental mechanisms are without a doubt staggering, yet there is one other such propaganda that Aracio is able to defend himself against —and that is none other than his own reputation, his own identity. Within the world, judgements are being cast but always, tarnishing to ashes every being with the use of the evil eye. To ensure his own safety, Aracio developed the ability to take upon virtually any form he may please, be it that of a four-legged feline, or even its closely related predecessor, an impregnated woman nearing labor. This power enables Aracio to disguise his physical likeliness from others; naturally, it is most coveted in cases of espionage and intelligence gathering. In times prior, the Arrancar made use of this ability to the role of a seated Shinigami officer, completely overtaking the appearance of the original without failure —plagiarizing even the most minimal details, down to the nature of the reiatsu— en route to living his life for quite some time simply out of boredom. General Defensive Prowess: By all means, Aracio comprehends not only the factor of defense in life as a whole, but also understands the crucial role that it plays in the survival of his race, even if his fellow brethren may not. This was, of course, why he invested his utmost efforts into shaping his defenses, so as not to tarnish away like the others when the misfortunes of meeting a Menos in battle befell him. Harboring unfathomable defenses, Aracio alone has set the tone with his skill when it comes to the Hierro technique shared by all fellow Arrancar; unlike the vast majority, to him the concept of properly structuring his energy to coat over the rest of his body like an additional, yet invisible layer of flesh comes as naturally as breathing and blinking, whereby he may exert no endeavors beyond the norm in keeping it active. Such matters, so to speak, are truly extensive —his Hierro is everlasting, never to be broken even in the face of time. Dynamic is it in all phases of battle, even whilst Aracio is in the midst of his movements, enabling him with the ability to render all opposing attacks null, while the battle itself takes into account only that which springs from his side. Many a captain, in their vacuous foolishness, have lost their Bankai at the hands of Aracio, yet unlike members of the Sternritter, within his repertoire he has no medallion with which to steal them directly; instead, it is through the means of their blade coming into contact with the defenses comprising the hard exterior of his soul that Aracio forced the very blade to betray the force of its master. While to say they were split or divided into halves would not be incorrect, it would, however, be something of a discourtesy; for they crumbled to dust before the might of Aracio's Hierro, leaving no traces of their existence that could be identified thereafter. Diablo del Sur (ヂアバロ・デル・スラー, Demon of the South): There is great promise afforded to a technique; the latter fact is truth, why else would it have a name of its own if not to be distinguishable from the rest? Still, as intimate as the bond between an attack and its master may be, all can be made nonsequential when the demon uplifts his fury from the south. Invincible are the defenses that comprise Aracio's soul, fortifying themselves in the face of danger. When met by an attack, not only do they contract —forcing the energies that mended forth with the obligations of constructing a coat of energy to coil— but furthermore, it inhibits them to act accordingly to a spring; for they rebound in full bloom, absorbing the brunt force of the earlier attack and turning it against its creator with more than twice the amount of the previous impact. In essence, this means in the eyes of danger, Aracio need not look any further than which he may in full earnest; attacks that are sacrifical to his opponents can and will be exploited. The greatest offense is a very formidable defense, raising banners in recognition and hailing trophies in celebration. Ángel del Norte (エンジェル・デル・ノース, Angel of the North): It is the task of the angel to protect all of humanity from the blazing fires of hell, to ensure that safety is provided to those that are in dire need. To a practitioner of close quarters combat, Aracio is the most formidable of opponents. If an Arrancar's defenses are that of iron, then Aracio has at his dispense defenses of adamantine caliber. Scratches, bruises, and swellings; injuries, gashes, cuts, and of the like he knows not, for with defenses of such unforeseen magnitude, his soul has never witnessed adversity. It is for this very purpose that a martial artist in particular has his offense orchestrated against him before Aracio, for if weapons of every kind fail to register damage of any kind, then what is a mere fist to that? He has stood in place on numerous occasions, watching as the intricacies of life itself passes along by, all whilst having a man hammer him relentlessly from his rear. Outlast him he did, refusing to move so much as an inch until the enemy met his demise at the hands of his own exhaustion. Salvador del Oeste (すくいぬし・デル・ウエスト, Savior of the West): Such is the tarnish of a very resilient foe, that when one may go so far as to unleash assault after assault upon his position, the opposition is but rendered useless, forced to watch as the behemoth reveals himself virtually unscathed from behind the smog of thick clouds of smoke, time and time again. The opponent is left dazzled, perhaps even perplexed; when he was so confident that this time, his attack would have met its course, that this time, he would have walked away victorious, but still is there no visible trauma upon Aracio, as if he had never exerted himself to begin with. In truth, often times masked by his opponent's arrogance and esteem— alongside their many struggles and efforts to bring about a swift conclusion to the match— Aracio is actually dispelling the attack directly in the moment of time in makes contact with his being, forcing the energies that comprised it to throttle about every which way, dispersing in every angle like droplets of semen seeking to impregnate a happily wed female. Enemigo del Este (てき・デル・イースト, Enemy of the East): The juggernaut is a product of his environment, overturned countless times until all that is left is a truly uncharitable entity of inhumane origins. The hole in the center of the chest of Hollow is there for no reason beyond the symbolic purpose of displaying its complete ruthlessness; while they are known from time to time to form pacts with one another, these are but temporary, all in the favor of achieving greater heights before an ultimate act of betrayal is instated. Not unbecoming of his fellow brethren, this technique is what brings Aracio to unison with the other Hollow; while his moral on the surface is questionable due to his otherwise lackadaisical persona, when the principles of this technique have truly been explored, then no further question may be appraised. Aracio is virtually composed of tens of millions of souls, having devoured them in his conquest of life over the past millennia; when met by a truly formidable foe who is somehow able to deal him meaningful damage, Aracio will then resort to sacrificing those souls to keep himself intact. In short, this is an instantaneous healing mechanism that ensures Aracio's safety at the cost of his power gradually lessening overtime. Zanpakutō Padrón (高麗胡椒(パダロニ), Padaroni; Spanish for "Capsicum Annuum", Japanese for "Chili Pepper"): Trivia *Aracio has the name of his Zanpakutō derived from a , which can be either mild of hot depending on the temperature. Category:Character